


Ari commison

by supportvelkoz



Category: commision - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportvelkoz/pseuds/supportvelkoz





	Ari commison

"I'll keep you safe  
in these arms of mine.  
Hold tight to me  
pretty baby will you see  
I can be all you need"

'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, sweet?', she speaks gently against your ear and you try to answer but you can't. Your voice is gone; stolen. Stolen like how she stole your ability to resist. And your first kiss, and soon maybe even your virginity. Probably your virginity. 

'Do you consent.'

You nod yes. She wasn't satisfied with that. Her manicured nails- purple- went to grip your chin and a rather sharp thumb poked at your lips as she spread them and ask again.  
'Talk.'

You manage to whisper yes. She didn't waste a lot of time in pulling her oversized tee over her head and tossing it to one side. When you watched porn you would always wonder where clothes went when they were tossed, so instead of staring at the gorgeous drop of her breasts, you followed the flying shirt instead. It landed on the arm of the chair and settled, as neat as if folded by hand. 

Her hand gripped you and you gasped. You'd always thought that your first time would be with a nice cute girl below you, her legs spread, you gingerly bringing the head of your cock to her sacred entrance before slipping it into her and making love. With Ellie, it wasn't like so. She stroked you- fast- rubbed you once maybe twice along her slit before taking you whole and immediately started grinding on you, her firm thighs gripping you as she rode you rapidly and you realised that there was no love in the making; only sex.

No control. No control you had no control. You stared dazedly as she took you. This wasn't what you imagined it to be.

'Touch me', she commanded. Your hands felt clumsy as they traced timid, ghostly touches up her slim hips and rested at her waist.

'Here.'  
One hand on your chest, the other taking your awkward hand to knead and squeeze her breasts as her juices wet your pubic hair and the sound of your hips smashing together filled the room for your listening pleasure. 

'Such a sweet boy', she rested her weight on you and let you impale her, and you felt every inch of your pulsing girth in her heat as she just sat there. Reaching besides you, bending over so that her massive breasts were hanging in your face, your own hips started thrusting back. Your hands found her waists as you moved in her- you didn't need assistance this time.

Now to be fair, her breasts weren't massive. But even moderately decent breasts would look huge if they were dangling not two inches from your face.

The sake bottle- half empty now- was brought to her lips as she rode you gently and drank.

'You can read some kanji, yes?'

You nodded yes. She asked you what the bottle said. It was hard to make out... your cock was throbbing so much as you hilted in her repeatedly, the softness of her ass against your full balls a huge distraction, the glaze over your eyes not helping.  
'Something... beautiful... Goat? Big. Few. Sunukai...', it was hard to read. The Kanji was neat and in cursive, but you were also balls deep in her and that could be known to interfere with reading.

'We read it as bi-shou-nen here in Japan', more hips clashing together, the rhythm mellow, movements... fluid. You were lost and you knew it.

'Beautiful few years?', you whispered.

'No', she kissed you on the lips as she set the sake aside and hunched over you, quickening both your pace as you raced towards ecstasy. 'Beautiful young man.'

'You, my sweet.'


End file.
